


The Other Menu

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cindy is a slut, F/M, Multi, Sidejob, mechanic, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hammerhead was one of the best places to go for when you needed work done on your vehicle. Truck to sports car and everything in between, they could take care of anything you needed. And at the head of the mechanics was a woman who could walk the talk she gave.Cindy also doesn't mind lying back and taking it.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Various
Kudos: 9





	The Other Menu

Mitch grumbled as he rolled his truck into the parking space of Hammerhead, the only one available for the eight-wheeler he had to drive. The hiss of hydraulics as he put the tractor into park was confirmation enough as he pushed the door to his cab open, taking the keys out with him. He jumped from the rig seat, hitting the ground to straighten his jacket. Doing that, he turned around to see the damage to his rig.  
  
Steam rising out of anything but a hot pot was no good. Coming out of the hood of the tractor? Yeah, that was even worse. He pushed his hand over his face, messing with his light beard over his chin. His lips scowled as he looked at the damage, trying to decide if it was just bad luck or one of those monsters he ran over before. Could have been either, or both.  
  
A long sigh left his lips, still grumbling a low number of curses, as he tried to think of what he had to do first. Check out the damage himself? Call it in? Or get one of the mechanics out here to help. This was Hammerhead, one of the best places to go for damage or repairs, and he was just lucky to have been within a click for it. Even better that his rig was able to limp here.  
  
Now it was needing a pit stop as much as he did. Figures then he should find someone to help out first, or else something inside the tractor breaks. That… would be the cherry on top of his day.  
  
“Howdy! Welcome to Hammerhead! Hope ya ain’t here in a bad mood.” He turned at the voice, and honestly had to stop when he saw who was approaching him. No one he recognized, no one he had seen before, but someone that was, well… she didn’t look like a mechanic. “Course with your engine smokin’ like a ten-pack addict, wouldn’t blame ya if you were.” Even if she did speak like one.  
  
A woman with so little clothing it would have been easy to see her as a model. One that was here while her boyfriend handled some work or repairs. A thin yellow jacket, too tight to even zip up all the way up her chest, a chest that showed a red _under-sized_ bra holding her breasts up, cleavage clear as the sun. Yellow hair bouncing as she walked up to him, long boots tapping on the asphalt with a wrench swinging with her arm. That was all he could see without focusing on her hot pants jeans, covering her crotch, emphasizing the smoothness and length of her legs. And man… there was a lot to see.  
  
“I get that I’m smokin’ too, but ya may want to focus on the girl behind ya first,” the woman spoke up as she pointed behind Mitch, not perturbed or upset that he was staring, even if she did notice. Taking her advice to heart, he turned around, with her walking by him just as he did so. “Been doin’ this for a while now? Or did ya hit something and make it burn?”  
  
“Oh! Um… hit something, but it took a few hours before this happened,” Mitch responded honestly, though he couldn’t recall what kind of creature he had rammed into to make this happen. “Don’t know what I knocked loose to make this happen though.” He heard the platinum blonde laugh as she got up on the edge of the tractor, fitting her hands under the hood and lifting it up.  
  
The steam that billowed out of it made his stomach sink, knowing for sure he was going to be late for his deliveries now. His boss might just have his head for deciding it was easier to run over a monster than avoid it. The woman leaned over the engine, looking at it as she surveyed the damage. Guess she was a mechanic, at least well enough of one for Mitch to watch her as she worked.  
  
“Nothin’ knocked loose, just knocked up.” Her ass being emphasized as she leaned over, the jean shorts she wore riding up and turning her cheeks into a huggable peach. “That smell there? That’s the alternator wires burning up. Something got handsy with the chords, now she’s carrying an extra weight that’s making her push out steam and dreams.” Her hand waved in the air as she mentioned it, her chest swaying with the force. Quite a sight to see. “Best bet is to replace it, though it’ll take a few hours ta find the right component and solder the wires up.”  
  
She turned to face him again, and Mitch did his best to look back up at her face when she did. He was too slow, he knew it, but she was just grinning down at him when she faced him again. He hoped she didn’t charge extra for it… because he knew he’d have to pay. That or his job, and one he could afford. He really couldn’t afford to piss this girl off.  
  
“By the way, fore I start workin’ on the baby, might as well ask who the daddy is.” Mitch shook his head.  
  
“What?” The single question got the blonde mechanic to laugh again, shaking her head as she jumped down from the front of his tractor. The steam coming off of it could have just as well have been here. She was hot enough for it…  
  
“Guess the engine ain’t the only thing getting overheated,” the girl spoke kindly as she walked up to him. “Name’s Cindy, main mechanic and breaker here at Hammerhead. You got a name for this little lady? Or would ya like me to call you daddy till the job’s done?” Oh, he’d _love_ that, but not so much the aftermath of losing his job.  
  
“Mitch, name’s Mitch,” he answered, scratching his chin to keep himself from looking down at her breasts. Just sitting there, almost as if they were poking out and reaching for him. “You got a cost for this or… what?” She licked her lips as he spoke. He had no idea why.  
  
Even less so when she reached out and put a hand onto his chest. Why? Was she teasing him? Probably, especially as she bent forward just so he could see her chest’s pertness and the roundness of her ass cheeks. With that tight of clothing, they may as well have been painted on.  
  
“Tell ya what,” Cindy spoke, trailing a hand down his chest and turning away from him, _just_ before her finger flicked at the edges of his belt. Mitch did his best to not _hump_ into her palm as it grazed just over the bump in his pants. That was harder than the past fifty hours of trucking combined. “Got the menu over yonder with the usual costs. Tally up for me part replacement and basic maintenance, give me yer ball park, and we’ll see how it goes.” She twirled her hand in the air as she stalked back to his truck, jumping up on the fender and getting to work.  
  
A menu? Sure, why not. Not typical, but he was willing to take whatever got him out of the frying pan. He just got this job a month ago and he was _not_ ready to have a sexual misconduct suit put him back in the slums. Ghouls and fools roamed through there, and he wanted to keep his truck running. Damn shame that meant keeping his pants on.  
  
Still, the large man grumbled, adjusting his own hat as he walked over the spare parts and grease around the garage. The menu was too obvious to miss, hanging off of the wall like a diner’s entryway. He grasped it, pulling it down and looking it over.  
  
He looked it over once, blinked, shook his head, looked again.  
  
He looked it over twice, flipped it over, rubbed his eyes, then turned it over and looked again.  
  
There was no denying what he saw a third time. If not the menu items, then what he saw, bold and clear, at the top of the paper.  


_Cindy’s Pussy Poppin’ Menu_

  
Mitch wasn’t the brightest man in Hammerhead. Hell, he was probably bottom 100 in the _country_. There were monsters that were smarter than him. But no matter what way he tried to spin it in his head, he couldn’t read the menu title like _that_ and think anything else but the most ludicrous _sexual_ deeds in his mind.  
  
Cindy? Same name as the chest-poppin and lip-rolling mechanic? He had _joked_ to himself that she looked like a whore, but he didn’t actually _think_ that. Dressed to impress and a body that could entertain… but working at a pitstop as a mechanic? That’d be like him moonlighting between truck driver and vigilante! Still, the buxom blonde _had_ told him to look this over…  
  
He was carrying with it him as he walked back towards her, the mechanic looking over his engine and pulling at parts he didn’t recognize. He didn’t question it, with a much more obvious concern in his hands, and coming from the mouth of the lioness herself. Or pussy was more likely a name to use.  
  
“Hey, Cindy?” Mitch spoke up, getting the blonde too look up at him. She was bent over almost at a perfect 90 degrees and he just _wished_ he could push a cock in her right now. He also _knew_ that would cost him his job. “About this menu… it feels a little… off?” Not the word he wanted to use, but the mechanic didn’t look upset by it.  
  
“What’s wrong with it? Got some grease on it again?” She jumped off of the tractor and walked up to him. That stupid sexy walk again. “I can explain it to ya if ya like. Though it might just be easier to show you~.” And that voice as well. It was hard to tell if Mitch was more hung up on her body, her words, or the menu in his hands. They all seemed like a fever dream.  
  
So instead of the first two, he chose the latter, and looked down at the menu again. _Really_ looking at it.  


_Blowjob = 20 gil_

_Titfuck = 40 gil_

_Anal = 300 gil_

_Creampie = 50 gil_

  
  
The menu _had_ to be fake. There was no way it was real. It was just some sick joke a mechanic like Cindy was pulling. Probably because a lot of guys came up and hit on her. Seeing as he was only one bad choice away from doing so, it made sense that a lot of other truckers took the bait and went with it. _If_ he agreed, bad things would happen.  
  
Then again, looking at his truck, he could see bad things were already happening. So what was one more?  
  
“Just curious if I can get a blowjob?” He asked, feeling his crotch harden at the words, mainly because he was saying it to the face of a beautiful woman. “You got a sample for that? Cause I have 20 gil to spare.” Because it was chump change. Her resplendent grin, matched with a lurid hum, made Mitch wonder just how bad a choice this was.  
  
“Back up ten feet, pull down them johns, and I’ll put the janes to work.” He was dumbstruck as she pushed against him, directing him. Like a zombie, he followed her instructions, backing up until he was in the garage again, hidden behind some cabinets and mechanic tools he couldn’t recall. It was hardly important to him now.  
  
Not when he felt her hands pulling at his belt, pulling his pants down, and making his ankles tie together as he stood in front of Cindy, cock hard and pointed at her face. Last time he imagined this, it was while he was wondering how the trial would go afterwards. Because this had to be a dream.  
  
Instead of that, he found the blonde’s plump lips swallowing his head. The heat and sensation of her tongue rolling over the tip of his cock made him let out a long hard groan.  
  
“ _Hmmm… MMMMMMHH~~_ ” She hummed into his cock, treating it almost like a whistle, and Mitch bucked as he felt it. His hands grabbed the yellow cap on her head, gripping her and slowly pumping his cock deeper into her mouth. He could feel her tongue rolling along his length, one of her hands reaching up and fondling his balls for added effort.  
  
It took a great amount of effort to keep his head down, rather than rolling back with the pleasure. Enough to see the blonde hardly-dressed mechanic bob her head back and forth on his dick, the schlong vanishing into her mouth and coming out with a trail of spit, saliva, and slobber on it. The sounds of her getting fucked, humming and moaning around it, only made his already hard dick feel like steel.  
  
It got even _worse_ when he felt something soft surrounding the rest of his dick. Soft, round, and warm as freshly baked cookies. He could see she had pushed her breasts up until they were surrounding his dick, the head of his cock in her puckered lips while the rest of his shaft was massaged by her chest. She was moving like an expert, snaking up and down his leg while her breasts were teasing his cum out of his balls. And oh yeah, she was doing that.  
  
Mitch was humping at her chest pillows, feeling the warmth of her lips run up and down the head of his cock with each thrust. He pulled back and had the cool air hit him, only to be swallowed by her mammoth chest again. A repetitive cycle that had him wanting to just grab her head and shove his cock into her throat so far, his balls were being massaged! Instead, he grit his teeth and let her continue. He had to, because it just felt better than anything he’d gotten in _years_.  
  
And the way she looked up at him, grinning even with the cock in her mouth, like she was asking for more… it was more than he knew he could take. Too sudden, too fast, and he was already getting close because he was getting a blowjob from a beautiful woman for whisps worth of gil! It was just so… so…  
  
“HNG!” He grunted as he pulled her into his crotch, dick head hitting the back of her throat and burying itself there. Not all the way, seeing as her mouth was smaller than his cock, but enough for him to have a good half of his dick wet and fucked.  
  
_SPURT!_ And the cum that shot into her mouth, then out of Cindy’s nose, was proof of just how fucked she was. He didn’t let go though, determined to get his load out before he released her. Letting his balls contract and push more of the baby batter into her throat, watching as it fell out of her nose, unable to swallow it all. It sprayed across his dick just as well as it did her face, dripping down her chin and splashing back across her cheeks.  
  
“ _FWwaaaaagh~_ ” The pleasured noise came out of her mouth as she drew her head back. Mitch let go of her head, needing his hands to grab the table behind him and keep himself upright. He still kept looking down at her, when Cindy pulled her face back, half of it stained with his cum, and mouth still open showing how much was in her. She was panting heatedly, probably unable to breath through her nose given how much cum had shot out of there.  
  
But even with that, Mitch watched the mechanic shut her mouth, lean her head back, and swallow. He _watched_ her throat contract, his cum flowing down it, as she wiped away the rest of it, all without a word of complaint. “ _Nyaaagh~,”_ Then, with another mewling sound of pleasure, she opened her mouth and showed him how empty it was.  
  
The trucker could only stare, too surprised by it all to even react. Just staring, watching, as Cindy put on her best grin again. Just before she reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out a rectangular card for him. It had to be for him, seeing as it was pushed into his chest, making him grab it.  
  
“My _main_ place of business,” Cindy explained before he even had a chance to look down. “Come after hours, and ya’ll get a lot more than a quick pump and cum dump.” He swallowed again, even as she giggled through the remnants of his cum.  
  
Mitch looked at the card. He looked at the address, the number, and the _password_ written on it. Written in pink curvy letters. Curvy as the woman who’d just sucked his cock and half as pretty.  
  
“Don’t keep me waitin’ there~,” Cindy spoke in that alluring tone, mixed with her accent as well as oil did gasoline. She wiped at her mouth as she turned around and all but trotted away, hips popping as she waved at someone he couldn’t see.  
  
Mitch’s eyes fell back to the card, staring at it, memorizing it, and deciding on it… he was here for the night, while the parts were replaced… so would it be a good idea? He had to admit, it was hard to imagine it being a bad one.  
  
Though that could have been his dick talking. It was wet and twitching for another round.

* * *

And here he was, only half a day later. Less than that even, but enough time for the sky to go dark, the stars to go out, and the rest of the street to bleed dry. Dry as he knew his wallet was going to be after this, no matter _how_ cheap the woman was charging. It seemed to be the only thing that would be dry as well. Mitch shook his head at the innuendo bouncing around his own skull. Ten-year olds could think of better stuff. Then again, ten-year olds would _not_ be here.  
  
Here being a motel on the odd side of the road, illuminated by a typical neon light, and with a few modest battery cannons around it, enough to keep the odd monsters out, or at least honest. Honestly, he didn’t see why a hotel like this would bother. It didn’t look extravagant, didn’t look like it made a lot of cash, heck, it didn’t even look like it got a lot of business.  
  
Then again, _he_ was here, looking for _her_ , so that probably told him everything he needed.  
  
He walked up to the front counter of the lobby, ringing the bell with a slap of his hand. He adjusted his jaw as he waited, around the place that was only one wall of peeling paint away from being seedy. Old furniture, older televisions, even old tiling.  
  
“Help you?” The man who came out from behind the counter was not.  
  
Mitch was a fairly big guy, he knew that. Just over six feet and with a cock to match, not that he liked to brag, he knew that most people had to either look up at him or look straight towards him. This guy, burly as a bull and fit like a Chocobo, put him to shame. If it wasn’t the fact he was probably a foot taller already, then it was that he had muscles on his arms closer to legs and clothing that looked like it was one flex away from being scraps of fabric on the ground. If he was trying to be intimidating… it worked.  
  
“Y-Yeah I… I’m looking for Cindy?” He put the question out there as straight as he could. “Old friend, saw her in town, said… said to meet up here?” Maybe if he didn’t imply anything the man wouldn’t get on his bad side.  
  
“Here to date her or fuck her?” Guess he was easy to read. “If you’re lyin’ ‘bout it, gonna have to guess the latter. No man this side of the world would lie ‘bout getting’ inta her good graces.” Maybe not, but… this seemed almost too forward. Was this man… her pimp? He couldn’t get that menu out of his head. Then again, if he _had_ to order off _that_ menu…  
  
“I’m here to… to fuck her, yes,” he admitted with a sigh. The beast of a man just crossed his arms, tiny arrows staring at him from under a furrowed brow. “What? She invited _me_ here. I-I’m not trying to be difficult or troubling or-”  
  
“Shut up,” the man toned, and Mitch obeyed. “No wonder ya jumped on her offer. Tight as you are, bet you’ll paint her like the moon.” That was innuendo far more clever than Mitch had come up with. “Look, obviously it's yer first time here, so let me spell it out for ya. Cindy’s doin’ this here cause I agreed to it. Cut the shares, cut the profit, and cut the business.” One of those sounded bad.  
  
“So… you _are_ her… pimp?” He was flexing his legs and getting ready to run, but the bruiser just shied and shook his head. He looked _tired_ from the question.  
  
“Nah, I ain’t her pimp. No one owns that girl,” the man waved his hand towards some wall, probably in the direction of her room. “She just needed a place to bump uglies, and I had the only motel near that shop of her grandpa’s. She asked me ta help her out, and I agreed to it. Best way to keep customers comin’ and keeps the rest of the sinners happy.” That was… insightful, Mitch guessed. It was something at least.  
  
“Okay, cool, cool,” he nodded, coughing on something. “Then do I just grab a key and go or-”  
  
“No,” he was interrupted again. He didn’t argue. “First you understand that she’s gonna let you do ‘bout anything two horny teens can do together. Mount her on the wall, fuck up her throat, slap her ass red, ream her, the whole nine yards and then a hundred more back.” That was descriptive, Mitch could admit. “But the only two hard rules are ya pay up ‘befo you leave that room and ya don’t leave her worse for wear.” Seemed fair, but just to cover _all_ of his bases.  
  
“By worse for wear, do you mean-”  
  
“I mean she’s gonna need a wheelchair or crutches or some fine make-up.” Abuse, got it. “She’ll give you chips and salsa if you turn her legs into bows for the day, thank you for making it hard to sit, but Cindy’s gotta say hi ta folks tomorrow, and if she comes out lookin’ like a monster got her, bet your dry balls that monsters will be comin’ after you.” If that wasn’t terrifying or clear enough, the man leaned over the counter until he was all Mitch could see. “And I’ll be leading them.”  
  
“Noted. Got it.” Mitch spoke up what he could, nodding his head almost eagerly. “Then… do I just have to put the card here or-” he wasn’t even surprised when he was interrupted again.  
  
“Room 216, here’s the key, she’ll charge ya when you’re done.” _SLAP!_ His hand hit the counter, pulling back to reveal the key and number on the chain with it. “Don’t keep her waitin’ or else I’ll be the one she jumps next.” Was that supposed to be a bad thing?  
  
Mitch knew better than to stay around and ask.  
  
He hurried down the hall and up the stairs, scanning the room numbers until he saw the one he wanted. Counting up from 2-3-4-5-6-7 and so on. He took deep breaths as he got closer, focusing on the worn tile that still decorated the hallway, the lights flickering up ahead, and the tent in his pants that was so taut he was seriously debating about walking in with his pants off. From what he’d seen of this woman so far, he was fairly sure she wouldn’t mind.  
  
“216,” he muttered, putting the key in the door lock. Or trying to, seeing as he missed the first few times. Fifth try was the charm, letting the key slide in, tumblers shift out of place, and unlatching the lock. He opened it, taking a long breath of cool air before he did. He had a feeling it would be among the last he’d get.  
  
Mitch walked into a room that was completely unfitted for the rest of the motel, for many reasons. Not only was it well-lit, it was cozy. Not only was the floor clean, it was carpeted and warm. Not only was it scented, it was fresh. Not only was it occupied, it was occupied by a naked woman with crossed legs, hand on her chest and biting her lip as she looked at him. One of those stuck out more than the others. Like his _three_ legs.  
  
“Hey there, handsome,” Cindy spoke up to him from the bedspread. It wasn’t the only thing about to be spread, his innuendo came back to remind him. “Had a girl worried she was gettin’ dolled up for nothin’. Good to see you’re as determined as ya are… _up_.” Her free hand trailed down to point at his loins. It wasn’t hard for him to guess just what had her attention. It was the same in reverse.  
  
“Same… same here, _exactly_ the same,” he emphasized a few more times. “Glad to see this wasn’t a trap, or a trick, or… anything like that.” He figured that no trick would go as far as to have a blonde woman like this naked for him. A woman just a good knock to the head short of being a bimbo. She had the body for it already. She laughed at the comment, enough to make her fall back and bounce on the bed.  
  
Her legs spread as she did it, showing the shaven pussy aimed right at him. It, her sensual thighs wet with desire, ass beneath, and the mounds of her chest being massaged by her hands, rolling up and down her body. Mitch swallowed on nothing, unable to look away.  
  
“I don’t mind if you wanna keep starin’. No shame to my name.” He’d agree to that. “But I think it’ll be easier for both of us if ya dress yourself up. Ain’t no suit I’d rather see more than your birthday one.” She licked her lips as she stared at him, over the valley of her chest. That was reason enough for him. He almost tore off his shirt as he walked close to her.  
  
Maybe he should have been worried something was still going to go wrong. Maybe, if he was as careful as he was told to be his whole life, he would have asked for something to show he wasn’t about to be stripped, by himself, then robbed, by her. Maybe… but maybes didn’t get him laid.  
  
Hot buxom blonde bimbos on a bedspread did. Same way how they got his dick out and showing itself off, like a club ready to tear into trouble.  
  
“Just as big as last time I saw it,” Cindy mused from the bed. She had let go of her breasts, pushing her hands up to grip the bed sheets. It made her chest push out, showing off the almost perfectly shaped orbs on her chest. He had eyes for her loins, and seeing the shaven pussy wet and wanting. “Wonder if it feels just as good goin’ down under. Wanna find out~?” Yes, he did.  
  
Mitch was naked by the time he reached her, and had his cock in hand. Holding it up till the head was against her labia, feeling the hot touch of her inner folds. She _mewled_ at the contact, even as he held back a groan. She didn’t fight him when he did. Didn’t pull out a camera, didn’t put on a smirk to know that she had him, she just rolled her head at the contact, adjusted her hips and started to gyrate.  
  
Then he sunk himself into her, _all in one_.  
  
“ _HYAG~_ ~!” The sound of relief and exhilaration left Cindy’s lips when his cock reached into her, head smacking the edge of her cervix with one blow. His hands grasped at her waist as he was in her, feeling her walls clench against him tighter, harder, and _hotter_ than the blow-tit-job he had gotten earlier today. “ _Yea~ Yeah~ AAAaaalll the way in~,_ ” And as a benefit, she was clearly enjoying it just as much as he was.  
  
He pulled out, feeling her almost drag back with him with the force he had. His hands pushed her back on the bed, even as he felt her thighs shiver against his forearms. That didn’t matter to him. Just her cunt squeezing his dick mattered. To him, and from the lurid expression she was wearing, the same to her.  
  
_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ The sound of his cock hitting her cervix was almost muted. Not just because he couldn’t hilt inside of her and not just because his balls were waving as he tried to smack her hips, but because the woman he was fucking did _not_ know how to keep herself quiet.  
  
“ _Oh~ OHYEAH~ Harder! Harder stud. Hard~ER~!_ ” Her body was all but writhing on the bed, trying to curl up into a ball as Mitch continued to fuck her, shoulders moving left and right as she nearly tried to pull herself off of his dick. He felt his cock fucking her depths and hitting a wall he knew they _both_ wanted gone. He couldn’t see that though, only feel it.  
  
But he _could_ see the woman’s eyes rolled backwards as he fucked her, jaw slacken open only for her to wrap her lips and suck on them. Gritting her teeth as if getting ready for a horrific blow, only to blow out hot air through a wanton moan. Alternating the looks as he fucked her in and out, and her wavy blonde hair bouncing back and forth as he continued to lay into her. It felt _amazing._  
  
But it wasn’t enough. He wanted more than just fucking her into her cervix. Mitch wanted to get into her until he was wetting his dick to the base. And for that… he needed a better position.  
  
“HNG~ Yeah… _s-so_ watcha do- _HGN!_ ” Cindy’s question was cut off when he moved his hands from her waist to her legs, calves more accurately, and gripped them like he did the steering wheel of his trailer during a six-hour drive. Grabbed them, lifted them, and bent them until her legs were side by side with her chest, pinning her beneath him.  
  
The mechanic’s expression shifted from lurid and entertained to wanton and lustful in a moment, at the same time he started to fuck her cunt like an animal, bouncing her on the bed and pushing himself onto her until her chest was smashed against his. She was being covered completely by him, toes curling as she was made into a mating pressed mess. Slobber didn’t just fall out of her mouth, it flew. And Mitch loved it.  
  
**_WHAM!_** Especially when he punctured the last hole she had and started fucking her into her core.  
  
Cindy _arched_ her back into him. Grinding against him as she let out a breathless scream. Pleasure or pain, he could only take her practically shaking smile as adulated pleasure. Made even better by the bit of makeup running from her eyes as tears flowed. The best kind of way to make a girl cry, and he wasn’t about to stop now.  
  
_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ The bed bounced underneath them as Mitch pistoned in and out of Cindy with an almost ruthless lust. His balls were slapping against her ass cheeks, the mewls of pleasure and excitement coming out of her as hard as his cock was going into her. In and out, and practically dragging her up with each pull back, dragging her by the cunt and womb. And the woman did _not_ stop screaming.  
  
“ _YEAH~ YESSSSS!~ HARDER HA-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-D-D-DEEEERERRRER~~!_ ” Her words were a messed-up slur as he fucked her, and Mitch could still only hear every other word. Because it felt like a vice was on his cock. Strong, hard, and trying to milk his everything from him.  
  
That was enough reason for him to keep going.  
  
**_WHAM! WHAM!_** He piledrove his dick into her until it felt like the bed was about to give. Legs folded up and enough to almost cross behind her back, Cindy scratched at his back, nails digging into him as his cock dug into her. Her womb and cunt were being practically reshaped for him, and he _loved_ it. From the way she was moaning and practically spitting for joy, so was she. Her words had degraded past the point of coherency through the fucking, and Mitch was just humping her out of instinct. A pleasure _enhanced_ sensation, but just that.  
  
Until he felt it. Felt his balls tighten, his hips grind, and his mind releasing the last bit of his sanity as he prepared to shoot out his load. A load into the cunt he was fucking like a sleeve. He didn’t even bother to try and pull out.  
  
_SPURT!_ Instead, he just let his cum drive into her. It made the platinum blonde arch her back, digging her head into the bed as she felt him fill her up. Beyond the maximum capacity, obviously, seeing as he felt his own cum leak out around her cunt from the fucking. He kept himself in her, like a knot with his balls slapping at her ass.  
  
Mitch looked down at her, panting as he tried to right himself. A lot harder than he thought it should be, seeing as her cunt seemed about as willing to let go of him as his cock was to get out of her. Didn’t help that the woman was all but twitching underneath him, either drowning in the pleasure he had fucked into her. That was good… great even, but he wasn’t done yet.  
  
Putting a hand to her stomach, Mitch pushed, allowing his cock to free itself from her overly stuffed womb. Just after leaving her pussy, a bit more of his cum dripped from the well-fucked hole. Her body remained folded and compacted from how he fucked her. She looked great like that, naked, sweaty, and with a sloven expression. Wasn’t done yet though.  
  
“ _Heeeagh… whoa~_ ” Cindy let out as Mitch picked her up and flipped her over. Settling her to flop on the bed with her chest down, head twisted, and legs trapped beneath her arms. He pulled her until her ass was just hanging off the bed, pushing down on her back to fold her a little further. He heard her let out a long moan as he did so.  
  
The moan was cut short as his cock, quickly hardening and raring to go, put itself at her asshole. Her winking, small, and clearly-in-need-of-some-hard-abuse asshole. His hands gripped her again, holding her down like a petulant sleeve, and started to drive his hips forward. It was a slow trek into her, made easier only by the cum on his cock and juices from her pussy. But he was making entry into her.  
  
“ _OOoohhh, MPphphphphph~~!_ ” Cindy hissed a moan as he slowly buried his dick up her anal passage, feeling her muscles try and loosen to let him in, rings in her ass dialating as his dick fucked its way in regardless. She was arching her back once more, trying to make his entry as straight a shot as possible. He didn’t bother to ask for help or assistance. If he was paying for this, he was going to get his gil worth.  
  
A pleased grunt left him as he was able to get his dick to settle into her again, balls tapping at her overly fucked cunt lips. Mitch could just see the mechanic’s fingers digging into the bed, mouth open and a twisted grin running up her lips. Blonde hair covered her eyes, but he could easily imagine them spun up into her. She seemed about as turned on by all of this as he was. Reason enough to not stop yet.  
  
_Wham! WHAM! WHAM!_ He started slow, for a single thrust, but then quickly upped his game as he began to fuck her ass. Pulling his dick out until only his head was stuck in her asshole, then slamming forth until he was practically spanking her with his hips. Enough to make her skin shiver, prickle under his hands, and slobber to fall out of her mouth. That, and the sounds of unrestricted pleasure.  
  
“ _Hyooogh~ Oh WOW! R-Ride ‘eM! F-FUCK-UCK-UUCkckck~~!_ ” Her words were as twisted as her grin, and as manipulated as her asshole was. A hole Mitch was reaming without any care anymore. So long as she was moaning and screaming for more, he’d give it. He didn’t care about the gil he’d have to pay after this. It was worth it to turn this wanton whore into his slut bucket. A cum dump for him to fuck, ream, and get her to clean.  
  
And he was fucking her. Oh yes he was. Over and over and over and… and…  
  
_“HMPH!”_ The grunt was all he managed as he _spanked_ her again, letting his third nut burst of the day into her asshole. He felt it push back against him, but even more running up into her guts, making her sweat and squirm under his hands. It felt amazing, _perfect even_. Just his balls emptying themselves into the slut of a woman, asking for pittances for sex.  
  
_POP!_ His cock popped out of her ass with an audible sound, letting him stand back and appreciate his work. The look of the woman folded up like a basket, asshole and cunt facing him, both reamed to be fingers girthed large, and painted with a fresh coat of cum. Her cheeks shook as she shivered on the bed, clearly rolling through whatever number of orgasms she was on. He wasn’t keeping track for her.  
  
“H-honey… you’ve gotta… one the hardest injection rods I’ve ever had.” Cindy let out the words as she managed to push herself up, flipping herself over and letting her legs swing back over, hanging off the bed. She nearly followed with them, only her torso sitting on the bed. “You think you can… give me another show of it in action?” Mitch grinned under his beard, loving it even more. Maybe this Cindy was a whore, but she was acting like the greatest slut he’d ever met.  
  
There was no reason to be upset by that, not with his cock hardening at the sight of her beckoning finger.

* * *

“Woo wee, that’s one tight clunker, there,” Cindy let out as she leaned over the open engine of the parked car. Clunker was a good word for it, and she should know with all the knowledge her grand-daddy had put into her head. Next to the other privy items. “Gotta be your third carburetor in there, new ‘nough model it doesn’t know how to talk with the rest of the baby. That ain’t include your serpentine belt spinning like a whore on a lubed-up dance pole. Just one bad twitch ‘tween workin the rest of the engine or spittin’ junk right inta yer face.”  
  
She grinned as the back of her hand pushed some grease out of her face, only to smear the oil that had spat on her. Not the first-time hot oil had gotten on her. Just had to keep her mind focused enough to remember it wasn’t something she could lick up this time. Instead, she licked her lips as she put a wrench to the appropriate nut, smacking the end of it and loosening the bolt.  
  
“Course… this ain’t helpin’.” Her hand dug into the guts of the engine and started to pull the loose bolt out, letting it spin out with a few hard twerks of her hand, resting in her palm after another spin. She grinned at it, her other hand holding the alternator before it could fall through and hit the ground underneath. “See this thing, it’s rotted like your guy after a night in the bar. Can’t ask this baby to purr if it's lookin’ to puke instead.” Rust did kill an engine, mostly because metal couldn’t handle high vibrations if it wasn’t strong enough. And rusted steel? That wasn’t strong. Couldn’t even compare to a brute’s cock.  
  
Cindy put a hand to the edge of the hood, pushing herself out, and letting her babies bounce as she did so. They breathed the fresh air easily, between her loose jacket and revealing bra. No need to hide what she wanted others to see. That went double for the hot pants she still wore, stained with oil, sweat, and more than a few handprints where the more eager customers had decided to ‘sample’ the merchandise. She didn’t mind in the slightest.  
  
Just how she didn’t mind the man staring down at her, nodding his head as he looked anywhere but in her eyes. Good, because she couldn’t charge much for eye-candy. It was unwrapping her that usually had the highest price tags. And this greaser looked ready to pay. However, her grandpa would be spanking her in front of her mother if she didn’t stick to her ‘real’ job first.  
  
“This here,” Cindy spoke, readjusting her cap as she walked up to him, holding the alternator up to the man. “This is ‘supposed ta keep your engine running and let the battery suckle on some juice. Ain’t the brains, can’t be the heart, but we’ll call it the lungs and say this beauty done sucked one too many dirty puffs to be able to breathe right.” Not that she would have minded sucking on something else. “Your old junker here’s a bad spit away from driven’ into the grave.” And wouldn’t that be a shame.  
  
“Got any suggestions?” The man asked her, at least trying to sound interested in what she had to say. Too bad, because she cared a lot more for where his eyes were. His heart was following that line of sight, seeing as his pants were getting wider the longer he kept looking at her. Just for kicks and tips, she pushed out her hip, letting the bands of her thong peek out from the hot pants she wore. “I’m willing to… hear out your ideas…” Well that was good, seeing as she wanted to have him sampling the platter first. Best way to get the higher prices.  
  
“Tell ya what,” Cindy spoke, trailing a hand down his chest and turning away from him, _just_ before her finger flicked at the edges of his belt. She kept her hand from naturally digging deeper. Couldn’t get too eager if she wanted him to pay. “Got the menu over yonder with the usual costs. Tally up for me part replacement and basic maintenance, give me yer ball park, and we’ll see how it goes.” She made sure he was staring before she lifted her hand.  
  
_WHACK!_ And let it spank her own ass as she walked back towards the clunker. Oh, he was watching and she knew it. No way any man on this side of the continent would avoid her ass as it jiggled from a hit. Cindy’s pants were still painted with grime and dirt from where enough men had clapped her. Like a dirty rag, and that just suited her alright. No need to kid herself about not enjoying it, not when her hips were already rocking with the idea of getting strung up and fucked again. Business had been good, too.  
  
Even as she bent back into the engine, doing the work that didn’t get Cid to embarrass her and get most of the men to see her as a joke to laugh at more than a tag to buy. Her dream job wasn’t being bent over an engine part, it was being bent over a table. Or a bed, counter, or whatever the hell else was nearby. Maybe another woman if there were some willing to share.  
  
She grinned at the ideas again, mixing them with her memories. Oh, Cindy had a _pool_ of them. Deeper, wider, and heavier than all the cars she’d worked on in the past month, and that included the eight-wheelers. If it wasn’t the lucky out of towners, alright with a backseat pit stop, then it was the more brawny and brazen drifters, who recognized a cunt when they saw one. They were the ones who paid a month’s salary to get her to be put on the bed for them, fucked up in more ways that her menu could list. Oh yeah, Cindy knew them all.  
  
Her blonde hair bounced as she undid another set of bolts, undoing a coil of fluid from the carburetor. Bounced the same way she had been bounced on top of a cock, breasts jumping in the air as she did so. Her hands right now, gloved as they were, were filthy with grime and oil. Not a bad feeling, but like comparing a hot bath to a frigid shower when put next to the hot cum that she got to beat out of other cocks. Her tightly wrapped ass waved back and forth as she tried to get the car piece out, _hoping_ some lucky john would see the trail her cunt was letting run. A good mechanic probably should look into having it plugged, but she was on the clock for another job, least until someone got ballsy.  
  
_SMACK!_ “ _WHOO~!_ ” And ask the gods, someone was. Cindy let out a breath of air as her back arched, just in time with a hand clapping her ass and sending her forward into the popped hood of the car she was working on. Her legs stretched, toes curled, and back arched all in time with it. “Shoot, fella~. You might wanna warn a girl before you rev her up. Might get her too bothered ta hear you out otherwise~.” Far as ass-smacks went, solid 7/10, and that was with her clothes on. She dropped the car part she was working on, wrench included as she spun her ass on the car, stopping when she was leaning backwards on it, presenting everything she had, and eyed the man up.  
  
She didn’t need to look for long. She might have gotten a lot of guys on her special menu, but she always recognized the heavy payers. Like casinos and their whales, she wasn’t about to forget a _sugar daddy~!_  
  
“Then again, I guess Mitch is lookin’ ta make old Cindy his bitch.” She rolled her shoulders at the suggestion, shrugging off a bit more of her jacket as she eyed the trucker up. Same man as a month ago, but looking as if he’d grown his confidence as well as he could his dick. Remembering that thing popping in her? Well, that just spoke volumes, especially when she licked her lips, eyeing the tent he was lugging around. “Am I pokin’ at the right valve, or are ya not pent enough to whistle for me?”  
  
“After last time? Poking you isn’t gonna be nearly enough.” His grin was feral, and Cindy was purring as she gazed at it. That was _just_ what she wanted in her clients. Bit of confidence, bit of sass, and all the cock they bragged about showing off. Even better when they grew into the first pair, and a good bonus when they had the cash to burn. “I was buffing my cock once a week before I last saw you. Now I’m going on a flat month of being nut free. My balls have passed blue and gone straight to choked purple.” Now _there_ was some visual she could get behind. Then again, she’d prefer to be in front~.  
  
Awful big shame then that she couldn’t keep her pimp happy if she didn’t slip him some money. Then again, she could go for a new bed, and fucking this guy’s month supply of cum looked to be worth it.  
  
“I’m gonna wager you need more than a bit of help pumpin’ at the stand then,” she motioned over her shoulder with her thumb. Cindy took the time to twirl some of her wavy blonde hair, pulling the strands over her shoulder. It was all that covered her skin from the neckline up, seeing as she had already shirked her jacket and her bra wasn’t exactly hard to take off. Never was for the right man. “Lookin’ for the works? Full _inspection~?_ Maybe ya need to glance at the menu ‘fore you start looking at the goods?” The grin said he didn’t need it, and she was only too happy to see it.  
  
“Nah. Last I checked, that was for lone rollers.” Cindy had to quirk a brow at that, tipping her hat just well enough to let her elbow push her chest together. “I put the word out ta a couple of friends of mine, and they were lookin’ to sample the product, maybe get their engines greased.” Well it looked like the night with the man had made him more than just confident, it made his innuendo better. And what a prize she was giving him in return.  
  
“Really? Got a convoy ya need worked on?” Cindy put her hands to her hips, popping them out to make any onlookers stop and stare. Best way to sell a fine product. “Don’t ‘spose you got a good time ya want me to give them a once over? Need ta put an appointment on the calendar, or is this a rush job?”  
  
“No rush, don’t want ya makin’ them feel like they’re just a quickie to ya.” That sure would be a bad thing~. “As for time? How ‘bout back of the diner in five? That should be enough time for a workin’ gal like you to waddle on over.” Oh? So, it was a rush job, and with a bit of insult, too. Cindy was liking this Mitch more and more~.  
  
“I don’t have any reason to say no,” Cindy admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. Pure accident that her jacket was starting to slip, honest. “Guess that means I just gotta find a ride over. Think you can help me out with that?” The man’s grin was confident, strong, and dripping with lust. Especially when he started to walk towards her. _SMACK!_ And even more so when he clapped her ass, right where all the others had.  
  
She jumped, enough to get into his arms. She thought at first it was going to be some kind of romantic bridal carry, the sappiest kind of love-starting. That wasn’t an illusion she had for long. Not before he twisted her around, spinning her almost and dropping her gut over his shoulder. Ass out in the direction he was racing her, and slung over his arm with chest bobbing beneath her. Figures, not a bride, but a sack of peaches for all to admit. _Just the way she liked it~_.  
  
Took no time for the trucker to get her where she needed to be, past the diner and into the less-cleaned up portion of the pit-stop. She knew she was there not just from location, but the hoots and whistles that were being let out. With her grease-smacked ass on display, thighs included, she didn’t need to think long as to why.  
  
“Damn Mitch, you weren’t shitting us.” She heard one of them say. Cindy put her hand on the man’s neck, aiming to turn herself around. She came up short when another hand grabbed her chin, pulling her back and looking into the eyes of a greasy man with more bags under his eyes as she had years in her life. “And you’re sayin’ this cunt was able to suck cock like the best of ‘em?”  
  
“She _is_ the best of them,” Mitch agreed. _WHAP!_ As he smacked her ass again. She jumped, once more, biting her lip as stars flooded her gaze. The man in front of her, still holding her chin, laughed. “Only catch is having to pay, cause she ain’t a slut, she’s a _whore._ ” Only because she had to make money off of her hobby, but the boys didn’t need to know that.  
  
“Nothin’ better than a broad who loves her calling.” Some other man behind her said. _GROPE!_ At the same time, she felt him reach up and down her thighs, pulling off her boots with the motion. Not the best situation, but as long as the worst thing she walked out of here with was a kink in her crotch, she’d take it. “So, what’s the price? Per the hour or we lookin’ at by the job?” She got ready to respond, putting on her best performance for these ‘gentleman’.  
  
“Job,” Mitch, however, spoke for her. “And don’t worry, she takes pocket change. Guess it ain’t about the Gil in her pocket, but the cum in her _cunt_.” _SMACK-SMACK!_ Someone played the tom-toms with her ass for a second. A second, because in the next she felt them grab her waist band and pull. She didn’t even shiver as the open air hit her bare ass and cunt, not from the cold at least.  
  
She instead only bit her lips as she felt hands playing with her holes, shivering from the wanton contact and lewd desires being projected onto her. Being carried like a sack by one of them, and the rest of his friends sampling her like a menu. Oh, it was _amazing._  
  
“Well dump the dumpster so we can fill ‘er up!” One of them commanded, to the laughter of the rest. Mitch, all but dropped her to the ground. Her back was on a piece of cardboard, likely taken from an actual dumpster, and her body already halfway stripped. Just her jacket and bra on her, but boots removed as well as her shorts. She was, surprisingly in the same state of dress as the rest of the men.  
  
All the boys that her last customer had brought to her, pants at their ankles and cocks sticking up and out towards her. They hung in the air above her, about as threatening as a monster’s own tool, and with grins on them that promised nothing but a fun time. Cindy licked her lips as she gazed up at them, pulling the cap off her head. Four dicks around her, each one enough fun for her to jump on alone, but each one looking ready to fuck her for hours. Hours’ worth of dicks above her, and they were all hers.  
  
“Well there _boys~_ ,” Cindy began as she grabbed the zipper of her jacket, pulling it down and shedding the attire from her body, leaving her in just a skimpy red bra. “Most gals would be a bit snippy ‘bout bein’ laid out to dry on a mat like this. No cushions to bite or pillows to hold. Ain’t the softest rodeo I’ve seen.” She was almost happy there wasn’t anyway. It meant there would be more of _them_ for her to grab.  
  
“’Instead of biting, how ‘bout you get to sucking?” One of them let out, bending down until his cock was in her face. _SLAP!_ Correction, _on_ her face. Right where she wanted it to be. “Shove that down your throat and maybe we’ll see ta giving you some trailer cushions ta’ sit on.” She’d prefer laying on them, but she’d take what she could get. And a cock this size on her face? It was everything she wanted.  
  
“Whatever ya say, partner~,” Cindy licked her lips before leaning her head back, opening her mouth and letting the cock head fall into her mouth. She surrounded it a second later, humming pleasantly as it began to move inside of her, bobbing up and down with her head. It easily reached to the back of her threat, but without her chin even getting close to the ball sack of the man. Well that wasn’t deep enough~.  
  
She stood up as much as she could, enough so she was bent over at her waist to straighten her throat. Enough for her to fuck the cock into her. _“GLRACH~~”_ And the sound of air rushing from her lungs was proof enough that she was making good progress. It felt just as pleasurable. _SMACK!_ Especially as one of the other men decided to take advantage of her bent over position, putting hands on her hips and slapping a cock between her ass cheeks. The mechanic was pulled into him until she felt his swollen balls dangling between her thighs.  
  
“Wet as a leakin’ injector,” the man behind her commented. _SCHLIP!_ Before wiping his hand from her thighs to her cunt, dragging her juices out with it. She hummed into the cock she was sucking, feeling the man in front of her squirm in delight, same time his fingers gripped her hair and pulled her in. The one behind her laughed at it. “Just as sensitive, too. Guess it’d be rude of me to wait then, wouldn’t it?” It certainly would! Cindy had no complaints as the man’s cock slid off her ass and put his dick head against her cunt lips.  
  
“ _MPHP~~_ ” She let out a long moan as his dick sank into her, slapping her ass with her fem-juices spraying out with the harsh contact. Her eyes rolled into her head, still drifting up and down the cock her mouth guzzled on. Spit-roasted by two strangers as the rest looked on and laughed, it was great. Even better when she realized the men waiting for her were jerking themselves off to her fucked body, her wearing nothing but a bra that was about to be utterly ruined. Ruined as her mind.  
  
“Told ya she’s a pro,” Mitch spoke up, to the slapping of his hand on Cindy’s ass and high-fives all around. “Now start spitting this bitch so we can roast her later.” The cheers were given, the woman between the men didn’t have the breath or movement capable to respond. Not that she cared to.  
  
It was just the state she wanted to be in. Used and abused for the pleasure of those around her. Oh, she got her pleasure out of it, as a woman would have to be insane to not like the feeling of dicks jumping around inside of her. If brain teasers could make the academics grin in delight, then sluts like her could see cunt-busting dicks as the greatest treat in the world.  
  
Being shoved back and forth on the pair of dicks, one stopping at the ring of her cunt while the other was in so far his balls were slapping her chin, only for them to reverse, leaving her tongue swirling around the head of the dick in her mouth while the other was trying to fuck its way into her womb. Back and forth and over and over again.  
  
This was the life she wanted. Not a mechanic working for her granddad. Fun as it was to pop the hoods and work out the issues, it was more fun to unlatch a belt and jerk a rod to full mast, least it always had been for the blonde. Cindy had done it to enough Johns to know that she had a talent for it, more than she did the junkers and truckers that went through Hammerhead. Slamming on the hips were more fun than running the brakes.  
  
Besides, she was self-lubricating, automatic, cheap to run and easy to find. The way Cindy figured it, she was the best kind of machine to purchase and ride.  
  
She had yet to find a man that disagreed.


End file.
